Number
by Raina94
Summary: Bagaimana reaksi mu ketika pergi ke suatu tempat keramaian, dan mendapati kalau orang-orang itu memiliki nomor yang sama, tanggal kematian yang sama hari itu juga?. YunJae Chap 2 is up
1. Chapter 1

Number

Author :

Yunjae Onkey

Main cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim JaeJoong

Other cast ;

Menyusul

Genre :

Romance, supranatural, dan angst

Rate :

T untuk sementara

Summary :

Bagaimana reaksi mu ketika pergi ke suatu tempat keramaian, dan mendapati kalau orang-orang itu memiliki nomor yang sama, tanggal kematian yang sama hari itu juga?.

Disclamer :

Yunjae bukan punya saya

A/N :  
I'm back dengan ff yunjae yang berjudul Number yang terinspirasi dari novel dengan judul yang sama.

Dan ini masih prolog.

Warrning :

Yaoi BL dan typo (S)

Happy baca

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

Prolog

Kim JaeJoong Namja yang berumur 15 tahun namja yang memeiliki sebuah kemampuan melihat kematian seseorang. Dan saat itu dia bertemu dengan seorang namja bernama Jung Yunho yang diketahuinya yang hidupnya tinggal beberapa minggu lagi.

Kehidupan Kim JaeJoong pun berubah.

Ada tempat dimana biasa di datangi oleh anak seperti ku. Anak pemurung, anak nakal, anak kesepian, anak pembuat onar, dan sebagainya. Kalian dapat menemukan kami di belakang pertokoan, di jalan tikus, di sungai, kolong jembatan dan di gubuk-gubuk liar di kota seoul. Mungkin jumlah kami ada ratusan, dan itu pun kalau kalian memutuskan untuk mencari kami, biasanya kalau orang-orang melihat kami tersenyum meremehkan, dan di pastikan mereka akan lega dengan anak-anaknya yang tidak berada di dekat kami.

Sebagian dari orang dengan kelompok kecil. Seperti berdua atau bertiga. Menghabiskan waktu dengan percuma, tapi aku. Aku lebih suka tempat sepi yang tidak banyak orang kunjungi sehingga aku tak lagi melihat nomor-nomor mereka yang saat bertemu pandang terhadapku.

Saat aku tiba di tempat aku menghabiskan waktu ku di pinggir sungai dan mendapati seseorang yang sudah berada di sana terlebih dahulu. Kalau seorang gelandangan Tua atau semacamnya aku akan pergi mencari tempat lain, tapi yang kulihat adalah seorang namja berkulit tan, tinggi menjulang, bermulut besar, dan cengiran bodoh yang ada di wajahnya. Yang biasa di panggil Yunho.

Dia tersenyum bodoh saat melihat ku dan mulai berjalan mndekatiku, sial bagi ku yang belum sempat kabur darinya. Dia menggoyankan satu jarinya di depan wajah ku. "nakal, nakal! Sedang apa kau disini nak." Aku menunduk dia terus saja menggodaku. "Kau kabur dari kelas yah?" tanyanya aku tetap bertahan menundukan kepalaku mencoba tidak menjawab pertanyaanya.

Jung Yunho namja jangkung, berkulit Tan dan bermata musang, yang gemar berdiri terlalu dekat dan tak tau kapan harus mundur, kurasa itu lah yang membuat dia selalu berkelahi di sekolah. Pandanganku terhalang dengan tudung kepala yang aku gunakan, tak sengaja kami bertemu pandang. 15082013 nomor itu yang aku lihat, anak yang malang mungkin dia tidak akan selamat dengan nomor seperti itu.

TBC or hapus


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 1

Number _: flashback and number_

Author :

Yunjae Onkey

Main cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim JaeJoong

Other cast ;

Menyusul

Genre :

Romance, supranatural, dan angst

Rate :

T untuk sementara

Summary :

Bagaiman reaksi mu ketika pergi ke suatu tempat keramain, dan mendapati kalau orang-orang itu memeiliki nomor yang sama, tanggal kematian yang sama hari itu juga?.

Disclamer :

Yunjae bukan punya saya

A/N :  
I'm back dengan ff yunjae yang berjudul Number yang terinspirasi dari novel dengan judul yang sama.

Warrning :

Yaoi BL dan typo (S)

Happy baca

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

Setiap orang mempunyai nomornya, nomor kematiannya. Dan aku rasa hanya aku yang melihatnya, mungkin kalian menganggapku bodoh,atau gila . tapi aku tak peduli, aku mencoba mengabaikan nomor itu, tapi itu nyata dan aku yakin nomor itu adalah nomor kematian seseorang. Teka-teki ini terungkap ketika eomma ku meninggal .

_Flashback on_

_Setiap hari kamis aku dan eomma pergi kantor department social untuk mengambil tunjangan kami. Kami menyusuri jalan utama kota seoul, dan sebentar lagi eomma pasti membeli kebutuhan kami, eomma pasti sangat senang setiap ototnya yang tegang perlahan mengendur dia akan mengajak ku bicara dan membaca cerita padaku. Aku memekikkan nomor-nomor orang yang bertemu pandang oleh ku "dua kosang Sembilan dua kosong satu Sembilan! Tujuh dua dua kosong empat enam."_

_Tiba-tiba eomma berhenti ku pandangkan eomma yang berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Dia berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan ku menatap ku sedikit kesal kepada ku cengkraman tangannya di pundakku begitu erat. "Dengar Jae" ucapnya pada ku. "Aku tak tau Jae apa yang kau kata kan tapi berhentilah mengocehkan nomor-nomor itu." Ungkapnya, kami duduk berhadapan dan saling menatap. Nomornya tertata di dalam bagian dalam tengkorakku 10102005._

_Empat tahun tanggal 10102005. Aku bangun pagi seperti biasa memakai baju hendak sekolah. Membuka sereal untuk ku makan tidak memakai susu karena susu itu sudah basi, ku nyalakan Kompor untuk merebus air, ku buatkan Eomma Kopi hitam untuknya, ku bawa Kopi itu kekamar ku buka pintu kuliham eomma duduk bersandar di tepi ranjang. Ku letakan kopi itu di dekat jarum suntik yang bekas di pakai Eomma. Mata Eomma melebar, mulutnya mengeluarkan muntahan sehingga mengotori seprai, ku lirik lengannya ada bekas suntikan jarum. Kupandang mata Eomma, Kosong pandangan Eomma kosong, nomor itu sudah tak ada menghilang entah kemana eomma sudah tak bernyawa. Aku terdiam beberapa menit-beberapa jam entahlah, aku kembali tersadar ku langkahkan kaki keluar kamar ku berbicara pada seorang yeoja yang tinggal di samping rumah kami, Dia melangkah ke kamar Eomma tetapi Yeoja itu menampakkan raut kaget melihat kedaan Eomma, dia keluar kamar belum sempat menjauh dari kamar eomma Yeoja itu memuntahkan semua isi perutnya._

_._

_._

_._

_Banyak orang-orang berdatangan kerumah ku banyak petugas polisi dan petugas medis. Suara sirine-sirine menguar di telingaku, orang –orang menatap ku iba ku lirik Eomma di bawa oleh petugas medis kearah ambulans yang terparkir tak jauh dari ku. Kuliat banyak namja berjas dengan membawa kertas-kertas yang aku tak tau itu apa , dan seorang Yeoja menghampiriku berbicara seolah aku adalah anak yang terbelakang. Dia membawa ku ke sebuah mobil, di dalam perjalan yang aku tak atau mungkin yang tau cuma Yeoja itu dan Tuhan._

_Pikiran ku melanyang bukan bukan kematian Eomma tetapi dua kata yang terekam di pikiran ku. __**Tangal kematian , dan tanggal kematian, **__seandainya aku tau kalau itu adalah tanggal kematian dan sisa waktu bersama Eomma hanya 7 tahun aku akan meminta Eomma untuk berhenti memakai barang terkutuk itu. Dan aku bisa bersama Eomma._

_Flashback off_

"Jadi kau anak baru di sini?" tanya Yunho yang membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku terdiam tak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, aku mendudukan diriku di batu besar di antara batu lainya. Ku lihat Yunho tak berhenti bergerak entah itu melempar batu meloncat kesana-kemari di tepi sungai, _bodoh mungkin dengan cara itulah dia akan pergi meloncat kesana-kemri sehingga terjatuh mengakibatkan benturan keras di kepalanya_. "Kau di keluarkan dari sekolahmu yang lama yah? Kau namja yang bandel yah?" yah di keluarkan oleh orang-orang di keluarkan dari rumah lamaku. Yunho melangkah kearahku." Kau mau rokok?" tanyanya yang mengeluarka Bungkus rokok yang lecek dari kantong sakunya. Ku ambil rokok itu dari yunho dan mencondongkan Tubuhku kearah korek api yang dinyalakan oleh Yunho kuhisap_** Nikotin**_ pada rokok itu membuatku tenang . " Thanks" gumamku, Yunho mulai menghisap rokonya dengan memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskannya di iringi dengan cengiran konyol di wajahnya. Aku kembali berpikir, _'anak ini akan menjalani hidupnya seperti ini selama beberapa Bulan kedepan membolos dan merokok apa itu yang disebut kehidupan'._ "apa kau tak bisa berhenti sejenak?" tanya ku padanya, Yunho menoleh kepada ku. "Tidak Jae, aku punya banyak energy, dan aku bukan patung lilin yang diam dan di pamerkan di musem Madame Tussauds." Ungakapnya. Mau tak mau aku tersenyum entah sudah berapa lama aku tak tersenyum seperti ini. "Kau sangat manis jika tersenyum." Ku arahkan pandangan ku pandanya "tutup mulut mu, Jung" ucapku "dan jangan banyak omong".

"Santai Jae, aku tak bermaksud apa-apa."

"Yah, aku … tidak suka."

"Kau juga tak suka menatap orang kan?" aku mengerakan bahu ku. "Kata orang kau sombong, kau menunduk dan tak mau menatap seseorang?"

"Nah, kalau itu adalah privasi ku dan aku mempunyai alasan tersendiri." Ungkap ku

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan baik-baik dan bermanis-manis lagi pada mu Jae"

"Boleh, baiklah." Jawabku. Ada alaram yang berbunyi di dalam kepalaku. Sebagian dari dirku menginginkan ini lebih Dari apa pun di dunia-punya seseorang untuk berbagi, bersikap seperti orang lain untuk sejenak. Tapi sebagian dari sisi ku yang lain menolak menyuruhku untuk berhenti dan menyingkir dari sana, agar jangan terjerat. Kau terbiasa dengan seseorang-mulai menyukai mereka-dan mereka akan meninggalkan mu begitu saja. Pada akhirnya, semua orang akan pergi. Aku menatap yunho dia meloncat kesana-kemari , menendang batu kesungai, dan meraup batu-batu serta melemparnya kedalam air. _'Jangan melangkah kearah situ Jae, _pikirku. _Dalam waktu beberapa bulan dia akan pergi.'_

Sewaktu punggung Yunho berbalik diam-diam aku bangkit dan mulai melangkah pergi dari situ. Aku berlari tanpa penjelasan dan tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal pada Yunho.

Aku bisa mendengar Yunho memanggilku dari belakang, "Hei, Mau kemana kau?" Aku ingin dia tetap disana, tak usah mengikuti ku. Semakin jauh jarak yang kurentangkan di antara kami, suaranya semakin samar-samat untuk di tanggakap oleh telinga ku.

"Ya, sudah sampai besok Jae."

_T.B.C_

Makasih buat yang sudah Review di prolog kemarin. Maaf kalau jelek dan banyak Typo (S)


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 2

Number : first a relationship and future

Author :

Yunjae Onkey

Main cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim JaeJoong

Genre :

Romance, supranatural, dan angst

Rate :

T untuk sementara

Summary :

Bagaiman reaksi mu ketika pergi ke suatu tempat keramain, dan mendapati kalau orang-orang itu memeiliki nomor yang sama, tanggal kematian yang sama hari itu juga?.

Disclamer :

Yunjae bukan punya saya

A/N :  
I'm back dengan ff yunjae yang berjudul Number yang terinspirasi dari novel dengan judul yang sama.

Warrning :

Yaoi BL dan typo (S)

Happy baca

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

Songsaenim memandang kami dengan tatapan mengawasi agar tak ada yang mengobrol berbisik dan selalu focus pada selembar kertas di hadapan kami. Yah saat ini kami sedang ujian bahasa inggris kami semua diam terfokus pada soal, menunduk entah itu berpura-pura atau memang mengerti. Terdengar sebuah suara di luar ruangan suara yang amat gaduh dengan keras juga pintu kelas terbuka dan menampakan seorang Jung Yunho, semua anak berteriak gaduh memprotes tindakan Yunho. Songsaenim memandang Yunho kesal , "Bisa kah kau masuk dengan sopan Jung Yunho?. Keluar lah dan masuk lah dengan layak Jung "Yunho memutar kedua bola matanya malas dengan sikap Songsaenimnya. "oh, ayolah saenim aku sudah ada disini bukan. Lalu kenapa kau menyuruh untuk mengulanginya lagi." Ada kemarahan dan kekesalan tertahan di wajah Songsaenim, "Aku tak tau apa yang membawa mu kesini tapi lakukanlah Jung Yunho lalu kita akan memulainya dari awal kembali." Ucapnya, kami memandang Yunho yang masih terdiam bediri tak jauh dari songsaenim . Cukup lama Yunho berdiri kakinya mulai terayun melangkah kecil meninggalkan Kelas menutup pintu lebih lembut, aku berpikir apa dia tidak akan kembali lagi?, ku alih kan pandangan ku pada pintu kelas yang terbuka lebih lembut menampakan seorang Jung yunho. "Pagi songsaenim." Ucapnya, "Pagi Jung Yunho duduklah dan ambil ini lalu kerjakan dengan baik." Songsaenim memberikan selembar kertas untuknya, Yunho berjalan melewati meja ku dan mengedipakan sebelah matanya kepada ku. Cih Kau kira Kau siapa Jung bersikap seperti itu kepada ku. "ayo cepat kerjakan 25 menit lagi akan berakhir." Ucap Songsaenim semuanya menjadi gelisah banyak bisikan-bisikan kursi yang berdecit karena bergesekan dengan lantai, bahkan Songseanim pun menepuk beberapa siswa yang mencoba meminta jawaban dari yang lain, "tolong perhatikan soalnya" Ucapnya dengan percuma.

Aku mencoba mengerjakan tapi kata-kata di hadapanku berenang dan menari-nari di kepala ku. Sungguh ini tak ada artinya percuma saja yang ada hanya pertanya-pertanya kembalinya Yunho kesekolah – kekelas ini, apa karena aku dia kembali, apa karena aku meninggalkan dia di tepi sungai itu tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal. Aku pikir ini adalah awal dari sebuah hubungan, dan itu membuat ku ketakutan setengah mati. Aku sudah tak dapat mengalihkan diri lagi kepada Yunho.

.

.

.

Sesudah istirahat Songsaenim tidak tahan lagi dengan kebisingan, canda tawa, serta obrolan dan tiba-tiba terdiam. "Sekarang masuk kan semua buku, pulpen apa pun yang ada di meja kalian!." Ungkapannya, nah mau apa lagi dia sekarang , "Ayolah cepat masukan sekarang kita harus bicara." Ku putar kedua mata ku malas pasti dia akan memberikan kami wejangan. Kami memasukan semua alat tulis yang ada di atas meja kami , dan menunggu kedatangan omong kosong standar : _"sikap kurang ajar … mengecewakan diri kalian sendiri … tidak punya rasa hormat …" _ternyata tidak.

Alih-alih Songsaenim berjalan diantara meja-meja menatap dengan serius dan mengatakan sesuatu kepada kami. "Tukang sampah", "Kasir", "Pengangguran". Dan pada saat dia sampai di mejaku pun tidak berhenti. " Tukang bersih-bersih" katanya yang masih terus berjalan . Terus seperti itu hingga dia berputar dan berjalan kedepan dan mengahadap kerah kami. "Bagaimana perasaan kalian?".

Kami menunduk mentap meja dan keluar ruangan. Rasanya seperti sampah persis seperti apa yang dia kata,kan nya. Kami semua tahu masa depan seperti apa yang menanti kami selepas sekolah, tidak perlu di ucapakan oleh seorang pencundang seperti dia yang mengingatkan kami.

Yunho memecah kan keheningan, "aku merasa baik-baik saja Songseanim itu kan hanya pendapat anda saja, bukan aku bisa melakukan apa saja yang aku inginkan iya ,kan?"

"Tidak Jung Yunho , itu lah intinya dan aku ingin kalian semua mendengarkan baik-baik. Saat ini dengan sikap kalian seperti ini, kesanalah tujuan kalian akan tetapi kalau kalian mau berkerja keras dan mau berusaha serta berkonsentrasi selama tahun terakhir kalian disini keadaan bisa saja berbeda. Kalau kau dapat nilai yang sesuai kurikulum dan kualifikasi saat ini dan mendapatkan rapot dengan nilai sangat baik. Jauh lebih banyak yang bisa kalian capai."

"Ibuku berkerja jadi kasir." Itu Junsu, dua bangku dari ku.

"Tapi kau bisa seorang manajer toko jika kau mau, kalian semua harus harus memandang lebih jauh lagi, menyadari apa yang bisa kalian raih. Menurut kalian apa yang kalian kerjakan? Ayolah, apa yang akan kalian lakukan dalam waktu satu tahun, dua tahu, lima tahun? Kau Ryeowook, kau duluan."

Songsaenim berkeliling kelas , sebagian dari mereka tidak punya bayangan dengan masa depannya. Atau mereka tau bahwa pandangan tentang penilai Songsaenim sangatlah tepat. Sewaktu tiba giliran Yunho, aku menahan nafas , anak yang tidak punya masa depan, apa yang akan dia katakan?

Tentu saja dia akan mengatakan tantangan tersebut sambil berdiri dari kursinya, seakan-akan dia ingin berpidato. "Lima tahun kemudian aku akan mengendarakan BMW hitamku, sambil menyalakan music dengan sound system-ku dan banyak uang di saku ku" semua anak yang berada di kelas bersorak dengan jawaban Yunho.

Songsaenim menatap Yunho dengan putus asa. "Dan bagaimana kau mendapatkan itu semua Yunho." Tanyanya, " Aku akan melakukan ini itu, semacam Jual beli." Ucapnya, air muka Songseanim berubah. "kau memcuri dan menjual narkoba?" ucapnya dingin, Songsaenim hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. " Itu tindakan melanggar hukum Yunho menjual penderitaan. Hanya itu yang bisa kau angankan?" Yunho menjawabnya dengan santai, "Itu satu-satu cara yang bisa kami lakukan agar mendapatkan uang. Mobil anda apa Saenim? Astra merah kecil yang terpakir itu? Mengajar? Berkerja dua puluh tahun? Begini, ya, aku tidak akan mau punya mobil Astra."

"Duduklah Jung Yunho, dan tutup mulut mu itu. Yang lain silakan Kim JaeJoong, bagaimana dengan mu?." Bagaiman Aku tau masa depan ku, aku bahkan tiadak tau dimana aku akan tinggal setahun dari sekarang. Mengapa Namja semparuh baya ini menyiksa kami, membuat nyali kami menciut seperti ini? Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berkata semanis mu. "Aku ingin seperti Songsaenim." Aku mencoba menatapnya kami bertemu pandang Nomornya tertata rapi di dalam tengkorak ku 25122023. Berapa umurnya sekarang 40 Tahun atau 43 Tahun, dia akan meninggal ketika pensiun di hari natal berikutnya dan akan ada tangis di malam natal itu. Aku pikir itu pantas untuk dia dasar jahat.

Untuk sesaat wajahnya berubah cerah tapi secara tiba-tiba air mukanya kembali berubah murung, aku kira dia menyadari kalau aku sedang memperoloknya dan Songsaenim menggelengkan kepalanya. Mulutnya membentuk garis tegas , semua orang bisa melihat tulang rahangnya mengeras.

"Keluarkan buku matematika kalian." Bentaknya, "Buang-buang waktu saja" runtuknya pelan. "buang-buang waktu."

.

.

.

Sambil keluar kelas, Yunho dan aku ber-high five. Biasanya aku tidak melakukan itu tetapi tangan ku menyambut untuk tangannya seolah-olah punya kehendak sendiri.

"Gaya mu boleh juga, Jae," ucapnya sambil menganggukna kepalnya setuju. "Kau bikin dia sekatmat dan mati di tempat."

"Gomawo," kata ku, sekali lagi memandang Yunho.

"Yunho?" dia menoleh kearahku

"Ya"

"Kau tidak menjual narkoba,kan?" tanya ku padanya.

"Ah, tidak, bukan yang berat-berat, aku Cuma bercanda. Gampang sekali, kan, Kau mau pulang?"

"Tidak, ada hukuman." Aku beberpa menit, untuk membiarkan arus anak-anak yang berbondong-bondong keluar menepis. Jungsoo hyung akan menunggu di luar gerbang. Dia menemaniku berjalan pergi dan pulang sekolah sekarang, hanya sampai aku "bisa di percaya". Tidak mungkin aku akan membiarkan anak-anak ini melihatku bersamanya.

"Sampai nanti kalau begitu."

"Yah sampai nanti." Yunho melangkah pergi dari hadapan ku melewati pintu kelas, aku menatapnya dan membatin _"Jauhi Narkoba, Yunho. Demi Tuhan , itu benda yang sangat berbahaya."_

T.B.C

Chap2 up Cuma mau ngucapin makasi buat yang mereview chap kemarin. Maaf kalau banyak typo (S)

Maaf juga kalau pendek oh iya mau ngucapin selamat memulai puasa yah bagi yang menjalakannya maafin Raina juga yah kalau banyak salah.

Gomawo

*bowbarengYunJae


End file.
